She Was Supposed To Be Invisible
by kaorucross03
Summary: Lily was the silent girl, she didn't like attention and most of all she didn't know who Oikawa Tooru is. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

A/N::This was supposed to be a reader insert but I realized I suck at those kinds of stories (lol)  
If you want to change the details in your minds go ahead XD.

* * *

Lily groaned as she pressed her alarm clock. "School," she mumbled as she stared at the ceiling but as she realized the possible things and events that will happen to school today she decided to pull the covers up and just drift away to sleep again. _'Mom and Dad aren't home, who can possibly persuade me, right?" _She thought and smiled to herself.

"LILY! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Her brother shouted as he burst through her room without knocking.

She ignored her brother and closed her eyes, the next thing she knew the covers are being pulled away. The sun hit her face and she hissed like a vampire. "Haru! I don't want too!" She whined at the black haired boy who was standing by her side smiling like a complete idiot.

"Do you want me to call mom and dad?" Her brother threatened his smile never disappearing. Lily groaned and decided to stand up, her brother beamed at her but she pushed her brother out of her room and she slammed the door in front of his face.

"Another tiring day..." She mumbled as she decided to do her morning routine.

After doing her routine, she went down to see her brother putting on the coat of his uniform. "Your not eating breakfast?" She asked as she tossed the necktie to her brother. "Nope! I have a morning date~" Haru beamed.

_'Of course...' _She thought and rolled her eyes. "Have fun," she replied and smiled to her brother.

Her brother patted her on the head and left. She sighed as she fixed some of their misplaced decorations and after 5 minutes she decided to leave.

Lily wasn't that energetic type as you might observer. She was lazy and usually motionless. Despite that she's really smart and kind in the inside. She was the type of person that doesn't speak unless you make the first move. In other words, she was the loner.

As soon as she saw the gates of Aobajousai, she ran her hands through her hair and she let her bangs cover her sky blue eyes. _'Just be invisible...' _she thought as she took a deep breath. "Nanase!" She heard a familiar voice shout, she flinched and turned around to see her best friend, her brown hair was neatly parted and combed at the left side and her amber eyes shone brightly.

"Yui! Good morning..." She greeted as she titled her head to the side.

"What kind of greeting is that!?" Her friend, Yui, greeted back with a grin.

"Sorry, you know that I'm not a morning person..."

"Morning person? More like a school person!" She giggled.

"Whatever..." Lily replied as she rolled her eyes (although her friend couldn't see it). Yui giggled some more and hooked her right arm to Lily's left arm. "Let's go!" She declared with a wide smile.

After arriving at her room, Lily skillfully unhooked her arm from Yui and sat to her sit. Her sit was located at the second last row beside the window. It was a good spot because usually she doesn't listen to the discussions and just stare and day dream about things that will never happen to her life. She scanned the room, everyone was busy socializing, her friend, Yui was no where to be found. _'She must be busy declining her fan boys.'_ She thought with a chuckle.

Suddenly there was squealing, she turned towards the door to see one of her classmates being chased around by her fan girls. He was a tall boy for his age, he had large brown eyes and brown hair that is swoop outwards. He was attractive as said by her classmates.

He was...

He was...

_'Who the hell is he...?' _She mentally asked herself as she stared at the boy.

She shrug her shoulders and grab the violet earphones from her back and putted it on her ears. She let out a sigh as she stared back outside.

Unknown to her, the boy saw her staring at him. But she wasn't smiling nor blushing, she was actually motionless. The most motionless female he ever saw.

* * *

A/N:: Alright.  
My vacation is so boring so I decided to do this. (lol)  
So here guys! Have fun!  
I know that this is horrible but I'll try my best to improve this.  
Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.  
English is not my first language. (^_^")


	2. Chapter 2

(Lily's POV)

**'This is not a real career! What can you achieve with this?! You have no future!" **

Those words echoed through my mind. Those words that change everything...

*SNAP!*

I immediately looked out to see Yui leaning in front of my face. "You alright? I was calling you and you didn't react or said anything," Yui asked her voice was full of concern for me. I nodded my head and remove the right earphone from my ear.

I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

She leaned closer and narrowed her eyes. Then after 10 seconds she beamed and stood properly both her hand on her hips. "Are you day dreaming about a certain someone?" She teased.

I snorted at her. "Get real who will fall in love with a invisible girl? I'm still surprised that you can see me."

She froze in place and suddenly she turned to chibi form. "No! Don't spoil the fun! Why are you thinking like that?! Nanase! Your a beautiful person! Nanase I love you! Don't think about those things!" She whinned as she made weird hand gestures all over the place.

I stared at her stunned and giggled a little. "Beautiful? Get real Yui, you know I'm not," I replied as I rested my chin on the back of my hand.

"No! Your beautiful! And stop thinking like that will ya?! Oh how about this? Let's have a make over session next Wednesday?!" She asked excitedly as she leaned close to my face, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Before I could answer her, the bell rang indicating that it was time for classes. Upon hearing this she pouted before leaving she turned towards me. "Hey, you can refuse got that?" She reminded me with a smile and went to her seat which was 3 sits away from me.

Yui was a friend of mine that I met by accident. For some reason my aura is really weak making me unnoticed by many. But Yui was different when she bumped into me in the hallway I was expecting her to continue her walk but she stopped turned towards me eyes wide and shouted and asked if I was alright.

I didn't have any injuries at all but she insisted to go to the clinic. After our trip to the clinic she insisted to escort me back to my room. Her jaw drop to the floor when she noticed that we were classmates. I wasn't offended though, I knew for the fact that my presence on the room was really low.

Every time my teacher takes attendance you guys can imagine the shock and surprise reactions that my classmates gives me. But then after that I become invisible again.

If I can describe my relationship with Yui. Its like north and south pole, sun and moon... In other words,we are two opposite beings.

Yui is a the captain of the soccer team. She's friendly, kind, responsible, hardworking and beautiful. Not to mention she has a few fans of her own. Me on the other hand..,

The teacher arrived, we greeted her and after that she told us that we will be having new seating assignments. Which earned a few groans from the others.

I was so happy when I didn't move from my place. I scanned the room and saw Yui sitting on the front row. I sighed she was too far away.

"Alright! Now that you guys are in your assigned seats, we will start the lessons. Oh and by the way, if you exchange sits it will be detention for you," she threatened with a smile. "Got that?" She asked.

We answered a faint yes towards her. And as I looked at the board, I saw an unfamiliar head in front of me.

And holy shit,he was tall.

Wait isn't he that boy which always have his fan girls tagging a long? That super attractive boy according to my classmates.

What the hell is his name?

Should I ask hm later? I ponder that thought and shook my head. That is not a good idea. I bet he's going to ignore me just like everyone else.

Shit! That teacher is erasing half of her writing already! Better focus.  
(End of POV)

* * *

(Oikawa's POV)  
This subject is so boring!

This is the only class that starts it's day with math.

I sighed not bothering to copy the things written on the board, I'll probably borrow someone's notes later.

I turned towards the window, I like my place already, I can day dream about stuff here. Then suddenly at the corner of my eyes I saw her.

That girl that stared at me emotionless.

Weird I didn't saw her when we were rearranging sits.

IS SHE A GHOST OR SOMETHING!?


	3. Chapter 3

(Lily's POV)

I sighed as I rested my head on my desk. Math really is a tirimg subject this is one of the reasons why I hate school.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I groaned and swap the hands that tapped me. "Go away Yui, my mind is still being tortured by the numbers," I answered not bothering to look up or so. I mean, I'm literally invisible anyway.

But I was wrong... I was so wrong...

"I guess I won't be going away since I'm not Yui-chan," an unfamiliar male voice replied.

I flinch and slowly I looked up. I was greeted by a pair of brown eyes. Immediately I covered my face due to embarrassment. "I... I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." I mumbled and he chuckled at me. Oh wow, this day is going great so far!

"D-Did y-you n-need something?" I stutter as I asked him. It because of two reasons, I'm embarrass and I can't believe someone saw me.

"Yeah! Can I borrow your notes?" He asked giving me a fake smile. Yup, I know that was a fake one.

Wait! What if he's talking to the person behind me. I turned around but the person behind me wasn't there. I turned back to him eyes wide. He blinked in return.

Not this can't be... Impossible...

"Is there something wrong?" He asked me as he titled his head.

I shook my head and gave him my notebook. "No, here you can return in anytime you want."

He smiled brightly another fake one. "Thanks! I'll pay you back!"  
(End of POV)

* * *

(Oikawa's POV)  
"Umm, you don't need too..." She replied her voice monotone.

"Eh? You sure?" I asked her as I tilted my head.

She nodded in response and stared outside, basically she's telling me she won't accept any thank you gift. Which was weird because usually the girls will accept anything coming from me.

"Nanase!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up and saw the class representative walking towards my direction but her eyes weren't fixed on me rather towards the person behind me.

"What is it? I heard the girl behind me asked, her voice still in monotone. So Nanase was her last name...

"We're going to each lunch together alright?" Yui informed her, her voice was contrast to the person behind me.

"Don't you have club activities to finish?"

"Nope! I finished it yesterday. So how about it?"

"I'll think about it."

"What?! Nanase why are you like this?! Don't you know that I've missed you already!"

"It's only been an hour. Calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I do that?! Your so far away from me!"

She sighs before answering. "Fine, fine. Lunch together it is.

"Really?! Yes!"

"Oh and I need to tell you something later."

"Roger that Nanase!"

I might or might not have listened to one of the most interesting conversation ever.

Lunch rolled by quickly and I saw the class representative approach Nanase. She frowned upon realizing something. "You didn't bring lunch did you?" She asked her voice was serious that it surprised me, she's usually calm and friendly and cheerful.

Nanase shrugged. "I wasn't that hungry..."

Yui sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose, "I'm glad I made two bentos today. Alrighty! Come on!" She replied as she drag Nanase away.  
(End of POV)

* * *

(Lily's POV)  
"I hate the new sitting assignment! I'm so far away from you! Why must this world be so cruel!?" Yui half shouted as she dramatically clench her chest and with a pained expression on her face. I stared at her and blinked my eyes. "Are you reciting some kinda of Romeo and Juliet thing?" I asked her as took a bite from the octopus shaped hotdog she made.

She froze in place and glared at me. "Do you always need to break the moment?"

I shrug my shoulders in reply and continued to eat. "But it's so unfair! You didn't move from your place! How is that!?" She whined at me as she gently shook my shoulders. "Probably because I have a low aura not like you don't now that," I answered my voice being monotone.

An irk mark appeared on her forehead, "Are you deadpanning me?" she asked slightly threatening. "No, shit Sherlock," I answered as I continued to eat.

She puffed her cheeks and ate that green thing from her bento. "You and your vulgar vocabulary," she mumbled. Suddenly her eyes widen as if remembering something. She turned towards me, "You were going to tell me something right?"

I nodded slowly and when I looked back at her has this eager look on her face. "You see... the boy in front of me... he... he s-s-saw me..."

And with that, she drop her chopsticks on the ground. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was wide open. "WHAT!?" She screamed at my ear. "SOMEONE SAW YOU!? HOW!? WHEN!? WHO!?"

"I..I don't know! He just turned around and he even patted me..."

"Oh my gosh... he even patted you! That never happened before! Well except for me because we're like BFFs but still! This is big news!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! Who was it!?"

"Er..."

"Surely you must know him right?"

"I...well..."

"I? Well? Come Nanase! I need details! We aren't playing the syllable game!"

"I don't know his name..." I whispered.

"What was that?" She asked and of course she didn't hear it.

"I don't know his name!" I shouted at her, my face flushed due to embarrassment. After hearing my answer, her face was flushed out of any more emotions. She quickly stood up and pace back and fourth as she ran her hands through her hair. "It's okay... it's okay... What did he looked like?"

I scratch my cheek remembering that boys face. "He was freaking tall..."

"We have many tall students here in Aobajousai," Yui replied.

"He has this large brown eyes and brown hair that is swoop outwards."

"Wait no... no... that can't be..." Yui answered panic in her voice as she paced faster back and fourth.

"Do you know him, Yui?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I'm still not sure but... one last question... did you saw him this morning entering the room?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, he has this weird fan girls following him."

After my reply, Yui had a mental breakdown.


End file.
